la tormenta blanca
by Jet-Strikers
Summary: un pony sin pasado, que vive un presente deslumbrante y le depara una gran tarea en el futuro, esta es la historia de alfa striker 1-233 categorizada M por seguridad


Hola este es mi primer fic, me es muy difícil escribir en tiempo presente y primera persona, me gustaría que me dijeran si esta bien o sigo de otra manera

…

…

…

…

Caigo…

El viento sopla a mí alrededor…

Las nubes azules y la luz de la luna me envuelven…

¿Dónde estoy?

¿Por qué caigo?... pero lo más importante…

¿Qué soy?, mis débiles ojos se esfuerzan para que, pueda verme, soy… no tengo idea de que soy, mi cuerpo es blanco y al parecer tengo pelaje de algún tipo, tengo alas y al tocar mi cabeza siento algo punzante.

Aun así, no puedo frenar mi caída, mi cuerpo esta exhausto, como si hubiese corrido y no hubiese comido durante días, ¿correr?, ¿comer?, ¿Qué son esas palabras?, siento que mi cerebro se llena de información, que pasa frente a mis ojos, conocimiento… básico, como comer, volar de manera regular y hacer magia regular, lástima que mi cuerpo este exhausto, creo que este conocimiento, morirá con migo… , morir, esa palabra provoca un impulso eléctrico dentro de mí, mi cuerpo recupera un poco de energía momentáneamente, creo que, debido a que somos criaturas instintivas…

Queremos vivir, enfoco mis ojos asía un blanco cualquiera, al más cercano y veo algo, al parecer es una nube, no importa lo que sea, me enfoco, y concentro toda mi energía restante en mis alas, y… me doy un impulso, pero la fatiga me gana y mi trayectoria queda definida hacia la nube, solo resta cerrar mis ojos y esperar a tener suerte…

…

…

…

Los rayos de luz del sol iluminan mi entorno, todo es gris-negruzco, y húmedo, como una bruma de tormenta, siento una voz que sé que me habla a mí, pero se escucha como si estuviese muy lejos, siento que algo jala mi cabello, estoy demasiado cansado, para resistir, entonces, salgo de ese entorno húmedo, y los rayos de sol me iluminan la cara, ahora no veo gris, veo azul, el cielo, al parecer estaba dentro de la nube, un sentimiento de alivio me invade al darme cuenta de que tuve suerte, pero un nuevo tirón de cabello me saca de mi alivio, miro a mi alrededor y veo que encima de la nube hay otra cosa, o persona, no lo sé, solo sé que parece que es de mi especie

Hola-digo, era la primera vez que escuchaba mi voz

Hola-dijo la otra cosa, por su voz diría que era una mujer, miro mejor y veo que es amarilla, su pelo es rojo, como el fuego, tiene un traje verde, de estilo militar, me fijo que también tiene alas, pero no un cuerno, un nombre me llega a la cabeza

Spitfire-digo, no sé cómo, pero se su nombre, sé que es una Pegaso, es la capitana y entrenadora de los wonderboltz, su velocidad, mejores marcas, pero mi mente inquiere más en la palabra Pegaso, un esquema básico del cuerpo de un Pegaso aparecen mi mente, pero es interrumpido por la voz de Spitfire.

Ya que tu sabes mi nombre, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- esta vez mi respuesta debe ser "no sé", pero de mi boca sale

Soy el modelo alfa striker-1-233-… ¿ese es mi nombre? ¿Cómo es que lo se?

Ya veo, por favor sal de la nube- yo comienzo a salir

¿Cómo puedes pararte en una nube si eres un… unicornio?- dice mirándome impresionada

Soy ¿un unicornio?-digo crédulamente, ella me mira confundida

¿No sabes que eres?- yo muevo la cabeza negando

¿Ni de dónde vienes?-vuelvo a negar, ella medita un momento luego me mira

¿Ni a dónde vas?-estaba a punto de negar, pero dije

A poniville-¿Qué es poniville?

Ya veo, interesante…-entonces suena mi estómago, no creo que sea un virus o una enfermedad, se siente una sensación de vacío

¿Qué me pasa?-le pregunto

Tienes hambre, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

No recuerdo haber comido nunca-ella me mira extrañada e impresionada

Creo que debes acompañarme-dice, pone su pata en la boca para dar un silbido, en seguida, llegan dos pegasos mas, vestidos con atuendos azules con rayos amarillos

Lleven a este sujeto al comedor y luego a mi oficina-dijo con voz de mando, totalmente diferente, a la que puso cuando me hablo

Si, señora-dicen dando un grito, me toman de los brazos y me llevaron, lejos de Spitfire, después de unos segundos, puedo vislumbrar un paisaje diferente era una especie de montaña combinada con nubes, "la academia wonderbolt" resuena en mi mente, creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto, luego mire a los pegasos que me llevaban.

Hola-no me responden, se ven serios, me dejan en una sala amplia con grandes mesas y grandes ventanas, luego trajeron platos con comida.

La oficina de la capitana Spitfire está por ahí- la Pegaso apuntando con su pata a una puerta café.

Pero, Greenlight esos son los…-dijo el otro Pegaso antes de que Greenlight le tapara la boca

Jajajaja, bueno nosotros debemos volver a entrenar, no vemos byee-dijo y ambos se fueron, yo quede sentado, y frente a mi cuatro platos con comida y un vaso de agua, mire hacia los lados, y vi que otras personas tomaban el alimento con sus patas, yo hago lo mismo, pero me pareció extraño ya que, no tengo nada para poder tomarlo, comencé a comer y sentí como mi cuerpo se llenaba de energías, luego de comer decidí dirigirme a la oficina de Spitfire entre por la puerta que me indicaron, vi un gran pasillo con muchas puertas, todas con un símbolo diferente

Cutemarks- las conocía de alguna manera, por primera vez me fije en mi costado, yo tengo una mira y dentro decía "A-S-233", no tengo idea de que significa

¿Cuál será la oficina de Spitfire?- abro una puerta con la marca de una estrella fugaz, en cuanto la abrí, miro dentro y veo a una Pegaso que se está sacando el traje, su pelaje era celeste, su cabello blanco y cian, cuando me vio se ruborizo y se tapó, ¿Por qué? no sé, pero yo también siento que me ruborizo, y las palabras me salen entrecortadas.

Emm yo, me preguntaba, s-si tu sabes donde estaba la oficina de Spitfire-si alguien busca saber como se oye un idiota, recordara mi voz

Emm de-déjame vestirme y te guiare-dijo

Gra-gracias-cerré la puerta, y le di la espalda aun ruborizado, pero desapareció de inmediato cuando me di vuelta, encontré una negra montaña de testosterona con cara, una enojada cara

Hola-dije, de sus fosas nasales salió un chorro de vapor

¿Quién eres tú y que hacías con mí, futura amante?-dijo con una voz grave

Soy el modelo alfa striker 1-223, ¿Qué es una amante?-le pregunte

¿Te burlas de mí?-dijo mientras se le marcaban las venas en la cara y cuello

No me atrevería-en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la Pegaso y miro un poco sorprendida la escena

¿Qué haces bullstampide?-dijo de manera resignada, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a esto

¿Quién es este enano beutyfly?-me mire a mí mismo

Pensé que mi estatura era normal-dije extendiendo un poco mi ala derecha, la cual rozo a beutyfly

Lo siento-le dije

n-no importa-dijo ella, esta escena al parecer hacia enojar a bullstampide, sus ojos no podían expresar más ira

B-bueno creo que debería llevarte con Spitfire-dijo BF (beutyfly)

Claro-dije y salimos de ese amplio pasillo, BS (bullstampide) se quedó detrás de nosotros todo el tiempo vigilándonos, hasta que salimos al campo de prácticas de la academia entonces…

¡Hey! cabo stampide-dijo alguien con un atuendo azul, BS se puso firme y puso una pata en su frente, como un saludo

Si señor-

¿No se le ordeno despejar el cielo?-

s-si señor-

No se usted, pero yo veo muchas nubes, me parece que deberemos hacerle un nuevo examen de la vista, se lo diré a scabatros-ante ese comentario BF tembló

Así que, le doy dos opciones cabo, limpia el cielo rápidamente y le da 20 vueltas a la academia, o limpia el cielo rápidamente le da 20 vueltas a la academia y se somete a un examen de la vista- BS se largó rápidamente a limpiar el cielo, el Pegaso autoritario se fue sin prestarnos atención, yo mire a BF la cual miraba de manera extraña al Pegaso-general

Te gusta ese Pegaso-

¿q-que? N-no claro que no-dijo muy roja, no hice más preguntas, mientras voy a la oficina de Spitfire, BF me explicaba todo sobre la academia, como te graduabas, el proceso de selección, todo entonces pasamos por la pista de vuelo

Y también salvo a un pequeño potrillo de caer de un acantilado-decía BF mientras hablaba sobre el general de antes, entonces algo cayo directo hacia nosotros, BS viene directo hacia nosotros, BF no se percataba, la saque del camino con mis patas

¿Estás bien?- le dije, ella esta ruborizada

s-si- miro a BS extrañado

¿Por qué hiciste eso?-el me miro con ira

Ya termine de limpiar al cielo, ¡te dije que no te le acercaras!-en ese momento se comenzó a reunir un circulo de espectadores, entonces llego el mismo general, BF puso cara de alivio, el general venía con una sonrisa

Vaya stampide, hiciste muy rápido tus tareas, como premio, hare la vista gorda de esta pelea, no te contengas-BS sonrió, BF estaba en shock al parecer esa frase destruyo la imagen que tenia del general

Prepárate a morir enano-se acerca a mí pero BF se interpuso en su camino

Para BS no sigas con esto-dijo BF

Veo que recapacitaste y vienes a mí, el amor era inminente

Jamás me enamorare de un idiota como tú-BS se enfureció más

Entonces tú también sufrirás-la golpeo con una de sus patas, con gran fuerza, al parecer le doblo el ala y su nariz comenzó a sangrar, quedo a los pies del general

Por favor señor, haga algo-

¿Sobre qué? Yo no veo nada, tu caíste de una acrobacia-BF comenzó a llorar

Una nueva sensación me inunda, quema mi interior, creo que esto es ira, mi cuerpo se tensa, la ira llega hasta mis ojos, y inconscientemente camino lentamente hacia BS

Así que quieres que sea rápido, está bien-dijo se paró en sus dos patas y me lanza un feroz puñetazo la fuerza hizo que mis patas se hundieran en el piso y una nube de polvo nos cubre, él sonríe pensando que es el fin

Te tengo malas noticias BS-dije y el miro asombrado, el polvo se disipa y el circulo de espectadores retrocede un paso, bloquee el golpe con una de mis alas, la cual era más grande de lo que esperaba, (eran como las de la princesa celestia), y detuvieron el golpe completamente

Muy malas noticias-y desplego mi otra ala

Mi furia es más grande que la tuya-corro hacia él y doy un aleteo hacia delante, lo cual crea un pequeño tornado, que eleva a BS el cual tenía una cara de terror entonces cargo mi cuerno con energía, y disparo un rayo, literalmente un rayo, BS cayo dos metros, un hilo de humo salía de él, me aproximo a su cuerpo, al parecer la ira es momentánea y se gasta rápido

¿Estás bien?-el me mira

¿Ahora quieres humillarme?-yo miro alrededor

No veo que nadie se ría-

Ugh-

¿Quieres que te ayude?-

No, vete-me alejo de él y me acerco a ver a BF-

¿Quieres que te ayude?-

s-si por favor-la tomo de una pata para levantarla y la tiendo sobre mi lomo

¿q-que haces?-dice roja

Si te fuerzas mucho te lastimaras más, te llevare a un lugar para sanarte antes de ir a ver a Spitfire.

Eso no será necesario-dice una voz a mis espalda, conozco esa voz

Spitfire, lo siento me demore un poco- ella niega con la cabeza

No importa, te ayudare a llevarla a la enfermería, y en cuanto a usted general-dijo mirando a un asustado general

¿Qué paso aquí?-dijo con una mirada que me asusto

n-nada señora-

¿A si? Pues yo vi un rayo, prepárese, más tarde lo llevare con scabatros, para un examen de la vista-por alguna razón no puedo evitar sonreír

Tu ven con migo a la enfermería-dijo apuntándome

C-claro vamos-ahora llevamos a BF a la enfermería para sanarla y creo que Spitfire quiere hacerme algunas preguntas

Gracias por leer, por favor dejen sus reviews y sigan a alfa striker-1-233 hasta la otra


End file.
